


He's Never Going to Get Anywhere

by DivergentMage



Series: Fantober 2020 [4]
Category: H.I.V.E. Series - Mark Walden
Genre: Crack, Day Four, Fantober 2020, Gen, Love Confession, honestly complete this with your imagination, i shall label this one as blurb, look I’ve technically completed the prompt, so short, uh. Otto doesn’t have the guts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:21:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 59
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26825074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DivergentMage/pseuds/DivergentMage
Summary: It’s a blurb. And Otto definitely doesn't have the guts.
Relationships: Otto Malpense & Shelby Trinity, Shelby Trinity & Laura Brand
Series: Fantober 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1949173
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	He's Never Going to Get Anywhere

**Author's Note:**

> Er..... Fantober 2020 day four, the prompt was love confession. I tried. Please leave some kudos.

Shelby snickered, “I bet Otto doesn’t have the guts to propose.”

“What do you mean? I propose all the time!”

“Not that kind of propose,” Laura corrected gently. “The romantic kind.”

“Oh.” Otto immediately turned into a reverse Santa. He quickly shuffled out of the room. 

Shelby groaned. “He’s never going to get  _ anywhere _ at  _ this  _ rate,” she complained.


End file.
